


Worry

by Keiriiverse



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Worry, suspecting things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Raymond breaks an arm and starts thinking about his worrisome boyfriend... Like how he might be looking for someone else within Raymond.
Relationships: Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 10





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Raymond's gonna learn eventually who he was and who Shinnok was

Shinnok tapped his foot worriedly and impatiently as he sat in the hospital waiting room. Raiden had taken a bad fall on the steps if his campus and got an arm fracture from it.

His house keeper had gotten the call on his home phone and relayed the message. Shinnok was at the hospital faster than even ex godly speed could muster.  
Despite it being a non fatal injury, the poor mans heart was pounding with worry. He wouldn't put it past whatever god or thing was calling the shots to rend his happiness away from his just as he found it.

"Mr. Noxford?" the nurse caught Shinnoks attention from his worries. "Mr. Lei's gonna be fine. The painkillers are taking affect now, so he might be a little sluggish responding. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, please." Shinnok allowed the nurse to take him to the room Raiden was staying in.

Aside from the usual meters and measuring items, Raiden remained tube and wire free save for the cast his left arm lay healing in.

"Hey babe." the ex god smiled tiredly.

Shinnok almost wept at the sight. The nurse left them alone to their reunion. It took all of his will power to not start bawling into Raidens chest.

"Oh my love, my dear..." Shinnok held Raidens free hand and kissed it lovingly, still keeping his tears in check.

"Sid, its just a busted arm. I'll be fine as long as someone else can be my left arm." Raiden made light of the accident, having had injuries like these before.

Years of martial arts training as insisted by his family left him with many old injuries that acted up now and then. Despite his lightheartedness, Shinnok broke down and wept into Raidens chest. Just the anxiety and worry hung on the older mans heart like rusted hooks.

Raymond embraced Shinnok and let his lover cry. There were some things about the other man that Raymond didn't question. Most he just chalked up to rich person eccentricities but...

There were times when Sid would go quiet while looking at Raymond. When those brilliant peridot eyes would stare into him, as if trying to find something. Truth be told sometimes it unsettled Raymond. Just what was Sid looking for when he looked at him?

"Babe? My arms starting to hurt." Sid sniffled and sat up.

"Sorry, love." Shinnok smiled and wiped his tears away with a handkerchief.

"If you wanna help, then could you grab me a coffee and a burger from the cafeteria?"

"And give you a heart attack plus high cholesterol?" Shinnok joked, fully intending to fulfill Raidens request.

After Sid had left, Raymond lay back and turned on the TV. His thoughts remained on those wondrous green eyes. He still didn't know just what Sids' eyes were searching for when he looked at Raymond, but what ever it was, the taller man hoped he could give it to Sid.


End file.
